City Of Dreams
by Jlw10
Summary: my verison of the last book of the series


City of Dreams

By: Jade Wheeler

Chapter 1

Stranger

Clary woke up to a buzzing sound on her bedside table. She sat up to see her phone was going off. " Who in the heck is calling this early in the morning?" she asked herself. She looked at her clock to see it was six in the morning, then she grabbed her phone and flipped it open. "hello", she croaked. Jace's voice came on the other side of the phone.

"Clary you need to get down here now", he said.

"Why, is something wrong?" she asked.

Jace sighed. "No, just get down here".

She heard Alec on the other end "Tell her to hurry up".

She shook her head and laughed to herself. I'm on my way", she confirmed. She closed her phone and jumped out of bed to get dressed. Ten minutes later she walked out of her bed room and into the kitchen. She wrote her mom a note telling her she went to the institute that Jace needed something and she would be home soon. She walked out of the door to go to the institute.

Clary was walking on the side walk when someone tapped her shoulder. She jumped out of the way and turned to see Simon gladly standing there smiling at her. "Hey Simon, you should know better then to walk up on me like that" Clary explained.

"Sorry, I saw you and wanted to say hi", he said.

She smiled. " Well hi, What on earth are you doing out here anyway?", she asked.

"Walking before the street gets crowded", Simon said.

"Good idea, well I have to go I'm going to the institute'', she explained.

"Okay, bye" Simon said waving.

Clary turned and walked away.

Clary was walking up the steps fixing to open the door to the institute when the door opened and a hand reached out, grabbed her, and yanked her in. The door shut quietly behind her and she finally got see who grabbed her, Jace was standing there smiling, and her golden eyes glowing with joy.

"What is going on? Why did you want me here so early in the morning?", she asked wining a little.

" Because… just come here", he said as he grabbed her hand and dragged her to the training room door where Alec and Isabel were standing.

"Dang, are you trying to yank my arm off?", Clary asked. "You dragged me up here at six o'clock in the morning to train?".

Jace looked down at her and gave a stare that shut her up before she went on. " No, Its what's inside the training room that I want you to see. Anyway I've been under Sebastian's spell for several months so I thought you would want be with me.", Jace explained.

Clary looked at him sadly. Jace just shook his head and opened the door a crack so that Clary could see inside. She saw a girl sitting in the middle of the room, legs crossed with a book in her lap. Jace closed the door slowly after Clary saw.

"So, what's going on?", Clary asked.

"Well she's not suppose to be here and we were wondering if….".

"If I could ask her to leave?", Clary interrupted.

Jace looked at her with a pleading look.

"Fine", she said through her teeth.

As soon as she said that she was up and in the door of the training room in a second. She walked over to the girl and said, "Hi there, um, my name is Clary Fray, Most people know me as Clary Morgan…."

The girl interrupted Clary " I know who you are Clary''. she spoke softly.

"Well I was going to say your not allowed in here, wait how do you know who I am?" she asked.

"Everyone does, I came from Idris, where everybody is talking about you. Oh, and by the way, I am to allowed in here. I have permission", she said.

Then Isabel busted through the door with her whip at hand. "you do not', she yelled.

The girl screamed and started to get up and run. Isabel snapped her whip and it wrapped around the girls ankle. Isabel pulled back on the whip and the whip tightened around the girls ankle and she fell hard. She twisted over and yanked something out of her pocket. The girl flipped what she had open and Clary could see it was a knife. The girl grabbed the whip and cut it in half. Jace and Alec ran and tried to grab the girl but she jumped back.

"You little witch, you owe me a new whip", Isabel yelled throwing down her whip. "Jace, Alec get her."

Jace and Alec went after her. Alec dove at the girl, but she moved out the way and Alec fell. Jace came at her from behind and right when he was fixing to grab her she jumped and did a back flip over Jace's head . As soon as she landed her flip the training rooms busted open. There stood Mayrse Lightwood, "What on earth in going on in here? You three know better than to be in here in the morning", she said pointing at Jace, Isabel, and Alec. "What are you all doing in here?", Mayrse yelled.

Jace and Alec looked at each other. "well um… lets see, there is a stranger in the institute and we were getting her out" said Alec.

Mayrse turned bright red with anger. "she is not a stranger that is Rayne Taylor", explained Mayrse.

Isabel looked at Jace and Jace looked at Alec. Then they stared at Mayrse.

"Who", they all asked.

The girl, Rayne, Walked over and stood beside Mayrse. "this is Rayne Taylor, she is a very good girl and I'm suppose to protect her", Mayrse explained.

"how", Jace asked.

My parents were murdered when I was three years old, all I remember were two men came into my house and lit everything on fire. My mom carried me out side and hid me under something and ran back inside to get my dad. They never came out. The two men that came in the house ran out and left. that's all I can remember.", Rayne explained.

"I'm so sorry we cause you so much trouble", Clary said.

"Its fine they couldn't have hurt me I'm faster then them both", Rayne said.

"Are not", said Jace.

"Are so…. I can take you on any day'', Rayne taunted.

"Ok then, how about tomorrow?", Jace asked.

"Sure", Rayne said.

Then Clary, Isabel, and Jace left the room to raid the kitchen. Alec stayed behind to talk to Rayne. "Nice fighting skills. You must practice a lot", said Alec.

"Everyday", Rayne said.

"So… How old are you" Alec asked.

"I'm nineteen years old", Rayne said.

"Wow, I'm nineteen also", Alec said, "Do you want to go grab some coffee?"

Rayne smiled and nodded " sure why not''.

"The coffee is just around the corner" Alec explained.

"Alec, I've lived here for two years I know where the coffee shop is", Rayne said laughing.

"Oh, really, how did you stay a secret that long?", Alec asked.

"I just stay in my room all the time.", Rayne explained.

They walked up to the coffee shop and Alec opened the door for Rayne. "thank you'', Rayne said. They walked into the coffee shop. Rayne pulled Alec's collar and they ducked behind a trash can beside the door. " What's the matter" asked Alec.

"Do you see those two guys over there?", Rayne asked Alec looked over the trash can to see two men standing at the counter.

"Yah why?", He asked.

Rayne looked down to the ground. "they are the ones who killed my parents", She said quietly.

Alec wanted to reach out and put his hand on Rayne's shoulder, but he decided against it. "so what are we going to do", he asked.

"I'll fight them you stay here, I wont lose any one because I did something stupid", She said.

"Ok ok, wait not going to happen", He said.

"They are here for me not you don't look back at me at all", Rayne explained. Then she got up and walked toward the guys. "Hey you two dimwits", she yelled.

The guys turned around to see her standing right in front of them.

"Who are you", The tall one asked.

"You should remember me from when I was three", she explained.

The two guys looked at each other then looked back at Rayne. "Excuse me but the only three year old we ever knew was Rayne Taylor and we knew her sixteen years ago", said the small one.

The tall one back handed the one who just spoke and said to him "Larry you idiot that is Rayne Taylor".

Rayne smiled and crossed her arms over her chest. "So you do remember me", she said.

The tall guy stepped closer to her "yes we do, Larry it looks like we are going to have to finish our job here", he said.

"Oh we are going to have to see who finishes there job first", Rayne said.

"Is that a threat you little pest?", asked Larry.

"No, it's a compliment, maybe I should call you twiddle Dee and twiddle dumb. Oh and nice shoes be the way", Rayne exclaimed.

Larry looked down at his Nike shoes and didn't notice that Rayne sweeping her foot under his. She tripped Larry and he went down hard. "You little pest, your so much like your parents they always loved to get into a fight", explained the tall guy. Larry stood back up slowly "yep, Ed always put up a good fight with them", said Larry. "that is not true. They never fought and they sure didn't know anything about shadow hunters", Rayne spat out at Ed. Ed had a huge grin on his face knowing he ticked off Rayne. There was a low growl in Rayne's throat as Ed started to talk to her again. " Do you even know if they died?". Rayne's expression changed into shock. " of course I know I saw my house burn down right in front of me and I found my parents bones in the ashes. See", Rayne said as she lifted up her jeans to show the dagger strapped onto her calf. She pulled out the dagger to show Ed and Larry the top of the dagger where there was a bone on it. " this was the bone of my mothers arm and I know yall are the ones that killed her and you are going to pay for it", she growled as she started to glow. Then without any warning Alec looked over the trash can to see that Rayne was transforming into an angel with bright white wing then there was blast of light. And every thing went dark.

Chapter 2

The secret is revealed

Jace walked Clary back to her house after everything happened. " So do you want me to come in or what"? asked Jace. Clary looked up at him with her green eyes and said " I want you to go back to the institute to check on Rayne. You really scared her this morning. I feel sorry for her, I mean I know how it feels to be without a dad but I don't know what I would do with out my mom. She also saw them die and that must be terrible I wouldn't be able to survive if I saw my parents die in front of me", Clary explained to Jace. Jace grabs her by her waist and pulls her into a hug. She looked into Jace's golden eyes and stood up on her tip toes and kissed him softly on the lips. " I'll go see if Rayne is okay", Jace said. Clary nodded and unlocked the door to the house. She started to step in when Jace grabbed her arm. She turned around. He jogged up the last few steps "Hey I love you", he said. Clary smiled and said it back to him. He let go of Clarys hand and she went inside. Jace walked down the steps and started walking back to the institute. When he was walking along the sidewalk something rustled in the bushed beside him. "stupid ally cats", Jace muttered. The rustled again and there was a shadow in front of him in the next second. " Hurtful, I thought you were nicer then that", said the figure in front of him. He grabbed his belt for his seraph blade. " that wont be necessary Jace its only me", The figure said as he stepped out into the light. There in the light stood Simon, he was his usual self. He was wearing the black gothic stuff that Isabel always buys for him. Jace still hasn't gotten over Simon without glasses. "Simon I should kick your sorry butt for that", Jace hissed. Simon just crossed his arms over his chest and chuckled. "What is so funny vampire. I can finally say your stocking someone, even though its not the person I thought it would be. Isabel is not going to be happy about this", Jace said as he put his sword back into his belt. a dark look crossed over Simons face. " Jace Herindale I think its best if you know when to keep your mouth shut, I was just coming here to see Clary then I was going to leave good bye Jace", that was all Simon got out before he took off running towards Clary's house. "Dang it Simon why are you so stupid.", Jace said as he walked back to the institute.

No one was in the institute when Rayne


End file.
